


This Paradise, Just You and Me

by softenderys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but its mostly fluff, help idk what to tag, hendery is insecure, maybe slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softenderys/pseuds/softenderys
Summary: Hendery has insecurities, but Ten is kind enough to embrace them. And love him.





	This Paradise, Just You and Me

"Ten, do you love me?"

 

The question was thrown in Chinese, random but full of emotion. They're back in Korea so it's safer to talk in Chinese like this, especially when they're in public; a convenience store precisely. Hendery's heart thumped loudly against his chest even if he knew the real answer to that. The hold he had on the chocolate was tight as he stared at the racks of chips.

 

A hum was the only reply he got. Ten was busy browsing through the rows of cup noodles which was right behind Hendery, a small smile on his face. He didn't think he'd buy anything from the section anyway, so he went straight to the frozen section.

 

Hendery followed closely behind.

 

"Ten ge—"

 

"You know the answer to that." Ten cut him off fluently in Chinese, voice soft and soothing. He's still looking anywhere but Hendery, probably thinking about what to eat tomorrow if he gets hungry as his eyes scanned the surrounding. There wasn't much people in the store anymore either.

 

But Hendery needed to hear it. Needed to hear Ten saying that he loved him. He wasn't sure why he was this desperate, not even patient enough to wait until they're back in their hotel room. He was normally so levelheaded, so calm but _tonight_. Tonight was different. His hand twitched to hold Ten's even as they walked out of the convenience store and straight towards their hotel, which wasn't too far away.

 

The night air was chilly and cool, but it was bearable because it's summer. Hendery tried to close in the gap as they strolled but Ten purposefully moved to the side, a smirk plastered on his lips. 

 

"Hendery, what's wrong?"

 

_What's wrong?_

 

Hendery wondered too. He felt uneasy the moment they left the filming set. Something tugged on his chest as he stared at his boyfriend's face. Ten must've noticed the pout he had because he stopped walking—they both did—and reached out a hand to caress his face.

 

"What's wrong?" This time in English and Hendery thought he'd burst into tears. Emotions hit him hard and he felt like curling up in a corner and cry. Ten was so beautiful underneath the moonlight, the shadows enhancing his features even more and Hendery felt suffocated from the surge of emotions. 

 

He wanted something, _anything._

 

_ But what is it?  _

 

"Honey, I won't know what's wrong if you don't tell me." It's abnormal to hear the concerned tone in Ten's voice, but certainly not unheard of. Hendery clenched and unclenched his fists. And he couldn't understand why he was so emotional all of a sudden, feeling the tears brimming in his eyes.

 

"I-I don't know..." A whisper barely audible, but Ten caught it anyway. The elder moved closer. "I just—I just want—"

 

"What is it? What is it that you want me to do?"

 

And Ten was so close he could feel his breath against his own, their lips few inches apart. Ten was staring at him intensely, worries clearly written all over his face. Hendery didn't even know how or when did Ten manage to hold both of his hands, rubbing soothing circles on his palms in an effort to calm him.

 

Hendery felt suffocated again. But Ten was full of love; full of affection, staring right into his soul, understanding. The first tear trickled down his cheek and he couldn't hold himself anymore. The broken sobs muffled against Ten's shoulder as he cried his heart out, arms wrapping around the smaller male closely. 

 

Ten was warm and welcoming; Hendery wanted to suffocate in his kindness instead. This feeling of insecurity, this weakness; he hated it. He hated how jealous he could get around the other members despite knowing that Ten loved him and him only. He hated how he felt undeserving of Ten's love, unworthy to be loved. Sometimes at night when they're asleep, side by side, Hendery wondered if he deserved Ten at all because Ten was too kind. Too kind to be with him. Too kind to love a person like him.

 

He hated this. He hated this feeling.

 

But even as Hendery sobbed against his favorite hoodie—it was a gift from his sister, Hendery learned—Ten was still holding his weight, hugging him tight. His hand rubbing on his back in silent consolation and Hendery was unreasonably scared. He was scared to face Ten because he was scared that Ten might hate him; that Ten might break up with him because he—

 

"Stop thinking too much." 

 

And there's a kiss against his neck. Then another on his temple. Ten released Hendery just slightly to check on his face and wiped the tears wetting his cheeks. He held up a tissue from his pocket and Hendery was confused.

 

"You're no longer a baby. Wipe it yourself." Ten chuckled as he thrust the tissue into Hendery's hand and suddenly the latter could think again. He quietly wiped his face with it. "Why are you crying again? You always cry out of nowhere. Are you scared of something?"

 

The questions were always innocent. And just like Ten said, this was not the first time. He wasn't sure why he cried either. Normally he'd just let it go and talk about something else but Ten wasn't letting him tonight. He had a tight grip on the younger's hand.

 

"I'm scared...of you."

 

Ten raised an eyebrow.

 

"You're scared of me?"

 

Hendery shook his head. "Not like you, _you_. I'm scared that I'm not good enough for you. I'm scared of your kindness."

 

Ten gave a snort. "Me? Kind?"

 

A pout. "Ten, I'm serious!"

 

"Gosh you're such an idiot, Wong Kunhang."

 

And Ten kissed him. It was merely a brush of lips against lips, too fast for Hendery to comprehend what was happening before Ten was pulling away. Hendery was still glued on the spot. Ten's tongue darted out to lick at his own bottom lip before smiling at Hendery.

 

"Did it answer your worries?"

 

Hendery was speechless. Ten was right. He was such an idiot. Of course he answered his worries because he loved him too. Of course Ten would kiss him because he loved him too. And of course Ten was kind to him because he loved him too. 

 

Still in pure embarrassment, Hendery settled for holding Ten's hand instead and pulled him along the sidewalk. Ten was giggling behind him, hugging his sides when he caught up and giving him a kiss on his cheek.

 

"I love you too, Wong Kunhang." Hendery heard him whisper in Chinese. "Don't ever doubt that."

_Fuck insecurities_ , Hendery thought with a huge smile, _tonight I'm the luckiest guy ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I haven't been writing anything or update Love, Asphyxiate (some of the reasons being my assignments and making wayv fanmerchs) but I just wanted to get this fluffy tendery out cuz we're all fed so well these days. Keep streaming take off!
> 
> Also come yell tendery with me  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/miing_10)  
> [curiouscat](curiouscat.me/tens_fingers)


End file.
